


How To Raise Your Dragon

by Roodles



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Babies, Crossover, Diary/Journal, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Kid Fic, Kid Tony, Maria Stark is a good mom, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, OFCs - Freeform, OMCs - Freeform, POV Maria Stark, Shapeshifting, Slow Build, Toddlers, Tony is a Dragon, Tony is basically Toothless, briefly, dragon - Freeform, dragon!Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roodles/pseuds/Roodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When my son was born, he was not a healthy infant. I loved him instantly. His eyes were blue, and his small bit of hair was jet black and downy soft. He may have been sickly, but he was mine. It wasn’t until he was six months old and crawling that we realized something was very, very different about our son. If you have found this diary, then you understand what I mean.</p><p>My name is Maria Stark. You may know me for my husband, or through my social circles.  Forget all that you may know about me. If you are reading this, it means you are in a unique situation that I hope very few mothers have to face alone. If you are reading this, then I have done my level best to prepare you on how to raise your dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May 29, 1970

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> I know, I know. Another unfinished work. I am deeply in love with How To Raise Your Dragon, and I've got enough that I'll be posting one a day for the next two weeks or so. I'm hoping it'll get my drive going to start writing more for Passing Grade. 
> 
> I plan to post this work in several parts, but the first part is 100% diary entries from one beleaguered Maria Stark, while following portions will be from Tony's POV, and eventually the other Avengers. There will also be random art in chapters, because drawing cute, dragon!Tony is irresistible.

**May 29, 1970**

_Caro diario,_

_Today, I gave birth to my son. The labor was so long and painful, but Howard was so sweet in his way. He would have stayed by my side the entire time if the nurses hadn't shooed him away for his pacing! I’m exhausted even as I pen this entry. The labor took so long! Nearly a day, and I fear I may not make it through this without falling asleep._

_Instead of writing more, I shall leave you with this: my son's name is Anthony Edward Stark. He’s so frail and tiny, but I know he will be a fighter. I didn't spend such a long time bringing him into this world to allow him to slip away so easily. Anthony. Mio figlio. I will not give up on him._

_Howard is prattling about, fussing over me. I suppose it's time to sign and rest. I shall record more soon._

Ciao


	2. June 3, 1970

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, another chapter! I basically titled the first part of this series "Year One", so expect a slow build!

**June 3, 1970**

_Caro diario,_

_We have brought Anthony home. He is so very small. I can already tell that Jarvis is smitten, and Howard hasn't stopped his fretting over both of us. When he holds Anthony, I feel as though his entire world narrows down to our son. Nothing exists for him in that moment, and I am so very happy that I was able to give him that._

_The doctors say that Anthony is a fighter. I asked how they could have ever doubted him. He is a Stark._

_He may be tiny, but goodness can he wail! I wish I could attend him every time he cries, but I’m still weak from the labor. I despise it with my very being, but Howard has been kind enough to bring my boy to me. He quiets when I sing in Italian. "Lalla lalla lalla" is his favorite, I think. Thankfully I don't have to remember very many words!_

_Both of my boys are sweet. I've seen such a change in Howard. He comes home from work, and we eat in the living room instead of that massive dining room. It has been less than a week, but we talk as if we were still at the Expo, sitting backstage and chatting between shows. The Howard I fell in love with was my best friend. It's hard to draw him away from the company these days, especially since the technology for arctic exploration is advancing. Perhaps Anthony will draw him back, and we can be a proper family._

_Before we can do any of that, I must rest. Just penning this entry has nearly exhausted me._

Ciao.


	3. September 5, 1970

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :c

**September 5, 1970**

_Caro diario,_

_It has been a long four months since I last found time to write. I tried several times, but Anthony is so, so sick. All the time, he is sick. Howard has brought in the best doctors, searched worldwide for a cure for my poor poor son. Mio figlio. I am not sure if I will have a son for much longer._

_He burns with a fever that no medicine can bring down. He wails and cries, and I am forever singing "Lalla lalla lalla" to soothe him to sleep. He hardly eats, and he cries and cries and cries ---_

_I love him so much, but sometimes...I wonder if it wouldn't be more merciful to end his suffering...._

_No._

_Anthony is my son, and he has fought this long. The doctors don't understand how he is still alive. Howard says that he is a Stark, and Stark men are made of iron. Anthony is a baby, but I pray that Howard is right. Maybe being a Stark will be the only thing that will save him from this misery._

_I hope I will return sometime with good news._

Ciao.


	4. October 15, 1970

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> c: 
> 
> There will be a full explanation of the tags in Maria's diary entries soon enough. For now, hold onto the roller coaster ride that is Tony's first year of life. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos, comments, and for taking the time to share Maria's experiences!

**October 15, 1970**

_Caro diario,_

_Something miraculous is happening. Not a month ago, I thought I would lose my son. Instead of worsening, his unknown condition has all but disappeared. The doctor’s are baffled, and if I had any mind, I would be concerned. Instead, I have my little boy back._

_It’s amazing, how quickly he’s growing. It’s almost as if the sickness was swept away overnight. His hair has finally grown in all the way, jet black and downy soft. His eyes are no longer a deadened blue, but instead a gold like I have never seen before. After consulting various books and speaking with some of Howard’s geneticist friends, we have concluded it must be a recessive gene._

_Since recovering, he is so boisterous! His weight gain has left him with pudgy arms and legs, even as he toddles around everywhere. Not even six months and he’s walking! I will never question this miracle._

_We sing “Lalla lalla lalla” together. We have even started Patty Cake! I think my son is going to be as smart as his father. I can tell by the way he watches the world, taking everything in. It’s almost as if he’s considering what to make of his surroundings._

_My Anthony is the most precious thing in the world to me, my diary. He has been given a chance at life, and I will spend every moment I can making him giggle and laugh and his golden eyes shine._

Ciao.


	5. November 26, 1970

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice lull chapter, with a brief, rare glimpse of Good Dad!Howard. As mentioned in the comments, Tony's development is incredibly accelerated. Chalk that up to dragon biology and the suspension of disbelief! xD Thanks for the comments and kudos! They're greatly appreciated!
> 
> (Are there any Passing Grade readers out there? You're in for a lovely surprise in the next few days!)

**November 26, 1970**

_Caro diario,_

_It is Thanksgiving Day. Since neither Howard nor myself have any relatives, we have holed up in Howard’s study with a roaring fire and the dinner plates that Jarvis made before he excused himself to spend the holiday with his family._

_Howard is sorting through his mail and correspondence in between sips of his coffee. The firelight makes him seem as dashing as the day I fell in love with him. He is a rogue in his own way, though that doesn’t deter him from wielding a frightfully honed business acumen._

_By day, my husband is an inventor and a businessman. By night, he is a loving father. Even as I write, he is picking Anthony up and settling him on his lap. Anthony is so precocious, and I can tell that Howard is secretly proud, even as he brushes Anthony’s little hands away from the buttons on his vest._

_Anthony has already started talking! Will wonders never cease? He already calls me Mamma, and Howard is Daada. The way Anthony holds the ‘ah’ is precious. Jarvis is “Jawis”, and I am so proud that I could bring such a brilliant little mind into this world._

_Howard may love Anthony, but he is giving me a pleading look, as our son is chewing on one of his fountain pens._

Ciao


	6. December 10, 1970

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a sidenote, please excuse any discrepancies you might find. This work is nearly two years old and has been sitting in a Drive folder, and I decided to share it to get my verve back for Passing Grade. c:

**December 10, 1970**

_Caro diario,_

_How time has flown! I know it’s only been a few days since I penned my last entry, but Anthony is full of surprises._

_I am somewhat concerned about his development, even if he does appear to be as healthy as ever. The books I’ve read have mentioned that teething will begin at six to seven months. I interpreted that as a few teeth, not several teeth all at once. Not only does he have teeth, but they are pointy. Thankfully he’s not a biter, or I might have already lost a finger._

_How does a child develop pointy teeth? The doctors are at a loss, and Howard is frustrated at the holes that are appearing in his pens and his office supplies._

_My son has become a little terror in his own right. Not that I love him any less for it, but his strange teething habits have led him to chewing on the dining room chairs and kitchen cabinets. It looks as if we own a dog._

_I’m not sure what to make of any of it. For now, I will continue to attempt and persuade Anthony to use teething rings. Or leather, though I fear he might bite through both._

_Wish me luck._

Ciao.


	7. December 15, 1970

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a double update today, since this one is so short!

**December 15, 1970**

_Caro diario,_

_My son’s teeth retract. I am baffled._

_Howard doesn’t believe me, but that is because he doesn’t spend as much time with Anthony as I do. Something truly extraordinary is happening with my son, and I’ve no idea what to make of any of it._

Ciao.


	8. December 28, 1970

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for a snowy day. I am well and snowed in where I live, so happy to throw another update at you all!

**December 28, 1970**

_Caro diario,_

_I’m still concerned about Anthony. While he seems as healthy as always (save for his retractable teeth…), he has developed a rash under his left eye and across his right cheek, from under his ear to his chin. There are two bands of the rash that wrap around his neck, and I worry._

_There’s patches of it all over his body, clusters of raised pink spots that almost look like scales. Anthony scratches at them constantly, and he has developed the odd habit of scratching at them like a dog or a cat. I wasn’t aware that babies could use their legs to scratch behind their ears, but Anthony is, as always, full of surprises._

_Besides the rash, he’s acting strangely. He drops to all fours and sniffs around like a dog all the time. We don’t even have a dog, and he doesn’t watch the television. What would give him those mannerisms? Thank goodness he doesn’t lift up his leg and piddle on the furniture!_

_Howard just raises an eyebrow and shakes his head. He knows nothing of children, or what normal children are supposed to act like. He still allows Anthony in his lap, and on occasion, I’ve seen him applying the lotion the doctor prescribed on Anthony’s rash. Our family is what one might call eccentric, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world._

Ciao


	9. January 9, 1971

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gattino = kitten   
> cucciolo = puppy / cub (according to what websites I have scrounged up.) 
> 
> If anyone speaks Italian, I wouldn't mind a hand xD 
> 
> And the plot thickens!

**January 9, 1971**

_Caro diario,_

_A new year has come about. Anthony is nearly eight months old now. His rash isn’t going away, but he no longer scratches at it. I’ve spoken to Howard several times, because the rash may not be spreading, but the scales, if I could call them that, are getting more defined. They are hard and smooth to the touch, and I think they’re getting darker… Maybe it’s all in my mind. That’s what Howard says, at least._

_It’s one medical malady on top of another for my son. He’s developed what I can only describe as a nub at the base of his spine and above his tailbone. I’ve had the doctors take x-rays and they claim it’s just a growth. They want to surgically remove it. I don’t know what the best option would be. I don’t want my son to be in any kind of pain._

_The only one who isn’t concerned is Anthony. He’s stopped scratching at his “scales” and has begun wiggling his little tush in the air, looking back at it as if there’s something missing. Maybe he thinks he should have a tail?_

_I joke and call him my little gattino, and sometimes my precious cucciolo. He frolicks on the back lawn as if he were a kitten, chasing snowflakes. He has more grace than other children his age (at least from what I can tell of other mother’s children when we venture to the park on milder days), and his sense of balance is surprising._

_Anthony as a whole is surprising, and I love him more than any words written here could express._

_Ciao, mi diario. Hopefully things will settle down a bit._


	10. March 18, 1971

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nonno = grandfather 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has left kudos/commented! It's greatly appreciated!

**March 18, 1971**

_Caro diario,_

_The weather is warming up, and I can hardly keep Anthony inside. He loves to romp on the back lawn, and as spring tentatively warms things up, he is constantly shedding his sweaters. My little gattino likes to roll in the grass, though I have my suspicions that he’s found a patch of catnip that the groundskeepers missed (though Jarvis could very well be the culprit.)_

_Speaking of Jarvis...he has been so good to us. I know I haven’t mentioned him very often, but I can tell that he loves Anthony. His children are grown, and I think he considers Anthony one of his children, in his own way. I don’t know where we’d be without him._

_Anthony’s scales have darkened. I call them scales, because there’s no other word for them. They could almost be called pretty, if they weren’t growing on my son’s face. They are a rich crimson color flecked with the same gold of his eyes._

_I can’t help but wonder...no. Fairy tales are just that. I won’t allow myself to chase the stories my nonno use to tell me, before we moved to America. Howard would call it science fiction. I’m not so sure what to think anymore._

Ciao


	11. March 30, 1971

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the comments! I love hearing from everyone, and will try to respond soon c: 
> 
> This chapter is a little darker, and feel free to berate Howard his poor life choices. It won't stay bad for long, so don't worry!

**March 30, 1971**

_Caro diario,_

_I fear we’ve done something horrible to my boy. Howard gave the doctors the go ahead to operate on Anthony’s ‘tail’. He took him to the hospital while I was napping. When I woke up and he wasn’t there, I screamed for Jarvis, who rushed to tell me that Anthony was with his father._

_Anthony is back home, and his wailing and screaming hasn’t stopped since Howard put him back in his crib. When I finally got to him, he was curled up in a tight little ball crying, “Mamma Mamma Mamma”._

_He screamed when I tried to pick him up. When I managed to pull his shirt up, I could see the gauze pad on his back, with a little red spot seeping through the bandage. There were gauze pads taped to his cheeks and neck, and I knew that they had done something horrible to my boy._

_I have never screamed so loudly at my husband. He took my little one and let people hurt him. I’m not sure if I’ll ever forgive him or not. _

_Anthony is crying again. I have to go._

Ciao. 


	12. April 4, 1971

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun

**April 4, 1971**

_Caro diario,_

_Not four days later, and Anthony’s scales have grown back and his tail nub has actually grown . I haven’t told Howard. Jarvis is keeping mum on the subject, thank God. It’s amazing how quickly Anthony recovered from the ordeal. _

_He seems thrilled to be able to wiggle his invisible tail again without pain. It’s strange, but I almost wish that we could let it be. Is that wrong of me? Does that make me a bad mother? I only want what’s best for my son. I want him to be happy and healthy. Something miraculous is going on with my boy, and I feel I would be making a grave mistake to interfere._

_Anthony’s birthday is one month away. If the timeline my nonno told me is true…._

_It can’t be._

_It just can’t._

_Magic isn’t real._

Dragons aren’t real. 


	13. April 27, 1971

**April 27, 1971**

_Caro diario,_

_I don’t know where to begin…_

_My son has claws. Honest to goodness claws. They retract like his teeth. My gattino. Mio figlio. My son has retractable claws._

_Jarvis and I have agreed to keep this information from Howard. He would only react badly, and I shudder to think of what he would do to my boy, or what horrors the doctors would inflict upon him._

_Anthony now has patches of scales everywhere. Some have covered the bridge of his nose, and the band around his neck is as prominent as the others. His tail is...longer. It’s covered in black scales, with little crimson ridges. I don’t know what’s happening to my son._

_Well...I have an inkling of an idea, but I do not want to dwell on it._

_Dragons aren’t real, no matter what my nonno said._

_It’s becoming harder and harder to hide Anthony’s development from Howard. It’s beneficial that summer is approaching, and that he will be travelling to the arctic for his annual search for Steve. Howard isn’t as enthusiastic as he once was, but I believe it’s more ritual than anything these days._

_It’s odd, how he’s “Steve” in our house. Howard mourns him still, and I doubt he’ll ever truly give up on finding him. I already know that Steve Rogers will be a shadow over Anthony’s childhood. Perhaps if I keep him close, I can limit the pain he’ll feel…_

_I write about Steve to ignore the issue of my son. He’s taken to clawing at the upholstery. He looks just like a cat, and I think I may have heard him purring...I doubt it was in my imagination, as he rumbles when we cuddle and read books together._

_My son is a strange, strange little creature. He is still my sun, and the light of my life. He just has quirks._

Ciao


	14. May 17, 1971

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I missed a few days! School, weekend doldrums, etc. We're almost to the big reveal and some artwork! Whoo! That being said, I will _never_ say no to fanart, so feel free to chip in with anything!

**May 17, 1971**

_Caro diario,_

_Anthony is...I’m not sure what to call him now. He is on all fours all of the time, and I believe his teeth have gotten even sharper. Howard is off in the arctic for the summer, so it’s just Jarvis and myself trying to wrangle Anthony._

_He’s not even one year old, yet he climbs and clambers as if he’s meant to be hanging from the drapes in the ballroom. I nearly screamed when I found him, but he was absolutely fearless as he clawed his way down, shredding the fabric as he went. Jarvis had conniptions, bless his heart. Anthony may very well be cause for his retirement._

_I suppose I haven’t mentioned his appetite in any of my previous entries. That is because it hadn’t gotten bad until recently. Now, he is ravenous. He eats anything he can grab (or claw), and those teeth of his chomp through just about everything. I was a bit worried, as we have squirrels in the backyard, but doesn’t seem very interested in them. Yet._

_I really don’t know what to do with him. He’s so rambunctious!_

_In addition to his boundless energy, he does nothing but babble happily these days. In past months he’s been content to just say our names, but now he lists everything out loud. “Chair, Mamma. Radio, Mamma. Food, Jawis!”_

_It’s precious. He points to himself and squeals, “Gattino!” When I ask him his name, he chimes, “‘Ony!”_

_Perhaps he will be a little Tony. It has a certain ring to it._

_I love my son so very much. I hope that whatever is happening comes to pass._

_… I don’t want to put faith in fairy tales, but I have sent word to my cousins to pass on family histories and records. I pray that I will not need them._

Ciao


	15. May 25, 1971

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today will be a double update! Keep an eye out for the next chapter later c:

**May 25, 1971**

_Caro diario,_

_Anthony has fallen ill again. It’s so close to his birthday! He has a such a high fever that the thermometer isn’t able to read it properly. He screams when we touch him, and there’s a horrible rattle in his chest when he breathes. He has clawed at his bedding and pillows in his crib, and none of the wooden rails of the crib gate have remained in tact. My poor sweet boy._

_I hate seeing my baby boy in pain. All I can do is sit in his room and watch over him. Singing “Lalla lalla lalla” is the only way he’ll sleep. I will sing it all night and all day if it helps him._

_My cousins in Italy have phoned back, and will be sending everything they have. They almost sounded excited, and said I should bring Anthony when he’s feeling better. They warned me a change will come over him, and I don’t think I’m prepared for that._

_Ah. He woke up. Hopefully I can get him to drink some water._

Ciao


	16. May 29, 1971

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what happened, only that I haven't updated in far too long! Enjoy Maria's discovery!

**May 29, 1971**

_Caro diario,_

_….I have no words for the extraordinary events of today._

_My son is now one year old._

_My son is a dragon._

_I’m afraid I must backtrack, because even now I don’t feel as if I have truly come to grips with the events of this morning._

_I have spent every night of his illness in his room, curled up in the rocker despite all of Jarvis’ protests. Such a sweet man. Anthony and I will both drive him to drink by the end of it, let alone when Howard returns and starts blowing things up in the workshop._

_This morning, I didn’t hear the rattle I’ve become accustomed to hearing with my son’s exhales. I bolted upright, terrified that something had happened to him, nearly passing out when I didn’t see him in his crib._

_Except...he was still there, just not in the way I had expected…_

_At first I thought it was a snake and I nearly grabbed a lamp and beat it. Thank God I didn’t! I don’t know where I found the courage, but I leaned over the crib and hesitantly stroked the scales that looked so much like Anthony’s. The creature shuddered and unfolded, stretching like a sleepy kitten._

_And there was my boy. Golden eyes blinked sleepily up at me, and the creature’s mouth opened in a toothy grin, the same one Anthony gives me every morning. He was covered in black scales, with patches of those beautiful crimson scales I’ve grown to love. He no longer had hands and feet to speak of. Instead, he almost reminded me of a lion cub, though his ears were elongated and he had scales instead of fur._

_He purred as he stood up and rubbed against my hip, chirping when I petted the ridge of scales that sprouted up on his head._

_I whispered, “Anthony?” and his eyes lit up. He rubbed against my hip again, his head bumping insistently at my hand, in the same way he always did when he wanted me to run my fingers through his hair. He was so warm! But not in a way that burns. He was a warm fire on a cool night. The warmth under your skin after exercise._

_His scales are surprisingly smooth to the touch, and his ears are as soft as can be. There’s a line of harder scales that start between his shoulder blades and line his spine all the way to his fully elongated tail. When I ran my fingers over them, he purred even harder while one of his hind legs kicked out. He even thumped his foot on the mattress, just like a cat or a dog!_

_Except...My son is a dragon. I know that to be true in the same way I know that my nonno was right all those years ago. Drago camminatore. Dragon walker. They aren’t just stories._

_I was almost hesitant to tell Jarvis, but he has been with me on this journey of discovering all of Anthony’s quirks. And what quirks they are!_

_Anthony spent the entire day sniffing around the mansion. He seems hearty and healthy, and his walking around on all fours finally makes sense. He was completely ecstatic when he realized his finally had his tail, and the chirping sounds he made were darling._

_I feel as though I should be more concerned that my son is a kitten-lizard creature. My son turned into a dragon and he has been running around all day chirping and chewing on the furniture, as if it were a normal day for him._

_I suppose it is._

_Howard will not be pleased when he finds out._

_I feel a bit faint. Perhaps I will write again tomorrow._

_Ciao_


	17. May 30, 1971

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Maria. She's such a trooper.

**May 30, 1971**

_Caro diario,_

_Last night, I slept in Anthony’s room again, except I couldn’t sleep in the rocker because my son set it on fire. With an electric blue ball of flame._

_Thankfully the ever resourceful Jarvis had a fire extinguisher handy. I suspect that he has been awaiting this day, and has several emergency extinguishers stored throughout the house. Where would I be without our dear Jarvis? Howard says he used to be in the British army. I imagine that he saw quite a bit in combat, but not much could have prepared him for Anthony._

_I am not entirely excited about his penchant for fire. I could see the wonder in his eyes when he charred the poor rocker, and I anticipate many more pieces of furniture needing to be replaced before he gets it under control. Hopefully the mansion won’t burn down before then._

_It's going to be a long summer, mi diario. Thankfully, I don't mind making pillow forts and curling up with my little dragon at night. He's like a miniature heater, and I hardly needed any blankets._

_Jarvis had such a fit this morning when he found us! Perhaps we'll have a sleepover night and include Jarvis, if his dignity can handle cuddling with an infant dragon._

_I have to confess, I'm struggling between incredulity and panic. With a bit of wonder._

_My son is a dragon. _

_What else can be said?_

Ciao


	18. June 5, 1971

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the break! A nice summer is coming up for Maria and Tony c:

**June 5, 1971**

_Caro diario,_

_It only took a few days, but Anthony has returned to normal. He acts as if nothing ever happened, and I have caught him looking for his tail several times in the past hour._

_We are outside on the back lawn. I’m sitting in the gazebo while Anthony chases butterflies. He is trying to shoot fire at them, I believe, but thankfully that only works when he’s a dragon._

_It’s peculiar the way he changes. Sometimes I see flashes of scales or his dragon ears perk up through his hair. I certainly hope we can get all of this settled before Howard returns._

_As I write, Anthony is bounding through the grass, constantly babbling, “Mamma, gwass! Mamma, buwwerfly! Mamma, tail!”_

_Ah, there is his tail, sticking up from his shorts. I still think I must be dreaming all of this sometimes. Perhaps I will take Anthony to Italy for the rest of the summer. My cousins seemed eager for our visit._

_Maybe I’ll learn more about my little drago camminatore if we visit._

_Oh dear. Anthony is trying to burrow under the gardening shed._

_Ciao for now_


	19. June 28, 1971

**June 28, 1971**

_Caro diario,_

_In these past weeks I've noticed the transformation from my little boy to a little dragon several times._

_He is as precocious a dragon as he is a toddler. He gets into absolutely everything, sets half of it on fire, and has a very hard time grasping the meaning of "No". The ballroom drapes were victims once more to a thorough shredding, and we’ll have replaced all of the mansion’s furniture by the end of the summer. Perhaps more than once, if this phase continues. God help me for his Terrible Twos._

_As time goes on, I realize that for Anthony, his transformation comes as easily as breathing. Flashes of scales and ears, pointy teeth and claws. All of it is second nature for him, as odd and extraordinary as it may seem to me._

_Anthony and I have started playing a sort of peek-a-boo with his transformations. He’s so intelligent to be just a toddler!_

_I may be considered a doting mother (which I am quite proud of), but Anthony is already beginning to grasp the concept of concealing his transformations. When we play, I poke his little dragon ears and say, “Tuck your ears in, Anthony” he somehow knows to make them disappear._

_It’s a bit touch and go, since he has the attention span of a little boy who acts like a kitten most days, but I believe it’s a good start._

_Ah. Jarvis is attempting to get my attention. I fear Anthony may have snuck into the catnip again._

Ciao. 


	20. July 5, 1971

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and letting me know how you're enjoying Maria and Tony's journey! I've really enjoyed your comments and appreciate you taking the time to share in this little story of mine!

**July 5, 1971**

_Caro diario,_

_Yesterday was Steve Rogers’ birthday, as well as the Fourth of July. Howard sent Anthony a Captain America toy and a comic in apology for not celebrating the holiday with us. He wrote me the sweetest note, and promised he’d be home by September._

_I miss my husband dearly, mi diario. He is my rock, and I have felt his absence through the ache in my chest whenever I think of him. Though I love my husband, I know that Anthony’s...developments would not have been well received._

_Howard is no longer the carefree man I once knew. Time has changed him, and while I know he would do anything for his family, I believe there are limits to his understanding. He is a businessman and an inventor; fantasy has no place in his world any longer._

_That is why I am taking Anthony to Italy for the remainder of the summer. Jarvis has expressed a willingness to travel with us, and my family is excited to meet Anthony and discuss his unique condition._

_Jarvis, bless his heart, has been anticipating our trip and already has most of our things packed. Now we shall see how Anthony fares on an airplane. Wish us luck, mi diario._

_Ciao_


	21. July 19, 1971

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my butchered Italian. If anyone has any corrections, please feel free to let me know! My research when I wrote this (a year or more ago) was brief, so any errors are definitely mine. 
> 
> We're also drawing to a close on what I already have written. Hopefully I will be able to crank out some more of Maria's thoughts soon c:

**July 19, 1971**

_Caro diario,_

_It’s been a hectic two weeks. I sent word to Howard that we would be in Italy for the remainder of the summer, and it seemed as if we were arriving at my cousins’ house in the next moment._

_One thing that I needn’t worry over is Anthony’s thoughts on flying. He spent the entire airplane ride over with his nose pressed against the window, his tail wagging nonstop._

_I fear it may have given him ideas. God help me if he starts flying._

_My cousins received us warmly into their home in Umbria. It is absolutely gorgeous, and secluded enough that Anthony can romp without fear of discovery. The estate is large and almost reminds me of home, save for the ancient quality of the architecture and the air of something...older. The house has life and has seen countless inhabitants of my family. Somehow, I feel more at home here than at the mansion, if I were to be completely honest._

_I brought all the documentation my cousins provided us with, though they have far more resources in their library than I could begin to comprehend._

_My cousins welcomed Anthony with open arms, delighting in his tail and ears. It’s a relief being here. My family has answers that I could not provide, and they are celebrating our visit._

_The eldest cousin is a woman named Aldene, and she more than anyone is thrilled to have Anthony at the estate. She allows Anthony to chatter and has no qualms when he runs off to destroy something._

_She told me on the first day, “Your little drago is precious, Maria. Do you know the gift you’ve received?”_

_I shook my head, because I still have no idea what it means for my little boy to be a dragon._

_“Your boy is the last of a celebrated heritage, Maria. He is the last drago camminatore of our line, and possibly the last on this planet, if the tales are to be believed.”_

_I was stunned speechless, mi diario. How does one come to grips with the knowledge that your son is the last of his kind? It hit me then, that my son will grow up quite alone in some ways. He will always be different. He will always have something to hide._

_While my relatives are ecstatic to have Anthony, in that moment with Aldene, I felt so many doors to my son’s future close, and countless more open._

_Mio figlio. He has a journey ahead of him, and I have no idea how to prepare him._

_Ciao_


	22. July 29, 1971

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clues! I remember enjoying writing Maria's discoveries with her family, as she needs more support than ever when it comes to her little dragonling. And I have finally tied in some of the HTTYD lore, though it probably won't be any more prominent than that. I also might be uploading some sketches soon. We'll see!

**July 29, 1971**

_Caro diario,_

_In just two weeks, Aldene has managed to teach Jarvis and I how baby dragons are supposed to act. Anthony, it seems, is developmentally sound, and will be setting things on fire for the next six months, at least._

_The only information we can draw from is in the form of songs that have been passed down, and some very aged scrolls and books. There are illustrations, made when there were more dragon walkers. I am just grateful there is documentation that has survived. Apparently there were several types of dragons when dragon walkers were more common. Aldene called them Deadly Nadders, Stormcutters, Gronckles, Screaming Death (?!) Anthony is a Night Fury; wingless for now, but not for long._

_It is said that dragon walkers originated in China, and migrated via the Silk Road to the rest of the world. Our ancestors migrated to Italy centuries ago, dragon walkers who were seeking asylum from those who would hunt them in their dragon forms._

_Anthony is the last dragon walker that they know of, as the line has died out._

_Normally, a young dragon walker has an elder to teach them, but as Anthony has no elder, he will be taught by his cousins, and by me when I have finished learning all I can from Aldene._

_What an enormous undertaking._

_Ciao_


	23. August 11, 1971

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued idyll for the lovely Maria and adorable Tony c: Thank you again for all the comments/kudos! I love that people are enjoying this story!

**August 11, 1971**

My Dearest, 

I hope you are enjoying your summer in Italy. I miss you dearly, but I know we shall be reunited soon. Give my love to Anthony, and I look forward to seeing you in September.

-Howard

_Caro diario,_

_Anthony has blossomed here in Italy. He has picked up to Italian as if he were born here, and he adores Aldene._

_Howard sent a telegram wishing us a good summer, which I included at the beginning of this entry. I miss my husband. I wish that I could share Anthony’s development with him, but I’m just so afraid of his reaction. Anthony’s shifting is a gift, of that I am sure. What if the engineer in my husband decides to see how he works? I love Howard, but the man has a drive for success and innovation. Our son’s seemingly magical transformations may not sit well with him._

_In any case._

_Aldene has told me to expect wings within the month. Wings! I know she’s right, because Anthony has developed tiny nubs between his shoulder blades that are covered in black scales. It’s only a matter of time._

_We will be traveling back to New York at the end of this month; hopefully Howard will be away on business while Anthony learns to fly. I do not look forward to explaining how our one year old found himself on the roof._

_God help us._

_Ciao_


	24. August 25, 1971

**August 25, 1971**

_Caro diario,_

_We have started packing. I truly love Umbria, and it has been a joy to get to know my family more intimately. I believe we will summer in the my family’s home from now on._

_Aldene has reassured me that most of Anthony’s development will take place in the summer months. It has something to do with self preservation, and the conservation of energy during the winter months. He is a warm blooded dragon, which is in and of itself a contradiction of nature, so I am not sure which rules apply._

_The bigger transformations are saved for the warm months, while smaller things, like retractable teeth and claws, were reserved for the winter months._

_At this point in time, Anthony is walking talking with the same ease of a three or four year old. No one can ever tell me that his brain development hasn’t been accelerated. I will gladly cast the blame on my husband for our son’s intellect. Howard will be so proud when we come home!_

_I believe that Jarvis is ready to go home. He misses fretting over us, and he and Aldene have had power struggles over evening meals since we arrived._

_Anthony has been asking about the mansion, and he wants a ‘big boy bed’ already. I’m not sure whether to give in or not. I’d really like him in a crib, but I know for a fact he could climb out of it. Perhaps a child’s bed with a metal frame is the better option; less wood for him to set on fire._

_At least he has stopped chewing on everything in sight. We have also played quite a bit of Peek-a-Boo with his transformations, and he is so clever!_

_He may only be a year old, but he knows exactly what he’s doing._

_For now, I must return to packing. Aldene has offered to loan us the scrolls and books, so I want to make sure they’ll travel safely._

_Ciao_


	25. September 6, 1971

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While a fantastic mother, Maria is still a woman who has needs. A nice downtime chapter for Maria, and there's only two more prewritten chapters until we reach the end of my prewritten work. Camp NaNoWriMo is taking place this month, so hopefully I'll be able to motivate and start back on HTRYD!

**September 6, 1971**

_Caro diario,_

_We have returned to the mansion. I know that Jarvis is secretly thrilled to be home, and I am happy as well. Umbria was beautiful, but it lacked my husband._

_I’ve decided to put away my worries about Anthony. He has been well behaved since we returned, and he is more than happy to romp out on the lawn on cooler days. I’ve allowed him to transform when his father is at the company, and it seems to be enough for now. Hopefully it will stay that way._

_Howard has been so sweet since we returned. He picked us up at the hangar, and he passed Anthony off to Jarvis so that he could drive me home himself. We had a quiet, simple dinner in the dining room. I could tell he made it himself, which made it all the better (even if the carrots were a bit overcooked!)_

_After, we read together in companionable silence in his study. We curled up on the couch like we used to, Howard with his paper and me with one of the mystery novels I’m so attached to. I do love a good mystery._

_How the kiss began, I’m unsure. Without Anthony to worry about, I let myself be led to our bedroom, which I hadn’t seen in so long I’d almost forgotten what it looked like. Howard was single minded in his goal to see me undressed, and I must confess that his gaze has always made me feel beautiful._

_What followed, well...let’s just say that the lovemaking was slow, sweet, and everything that I’ve missed._

_Ciao_


	26. September 18, 1971

**September 18, 1971**

_Caro diario,_

_We have been home for over a week, and it has been wonderful watching Howard and Anthony reconnect. Howard spends hours with Anthony in his lap, reading over his contracts while Anthony flips through a picture book and sounds out the words. Occasionally Howard will help him with a word or ruffle Anthony’s hair. It’s just too precious for words._

_Seeing them together, I can already tell what direction Howard will steer our son. He’s too young for a toolkit, but I know that as soon as Anthony is old enough, Howard will have him in the workshop, and they’ll be talking cars and engines at the dinner table._

_For now, Anthony is content to take whatever attention Howard will give. He has been remarkably well behaved, though I have made sure to let Anthony “stretch” the different parts of him while Howard is out. If it rains we go into the ballroom and play games so that Anthony doesn’t go stir crazy._

_If Howard has noticed Anthony’s wing nubs, he hasn’t said anything. I hope they remain hidden until they are fully developed._

_We shall see! Perhaps I will give Aldene a ring._

_Ciao_


	27. September 25, 1971

**September 25, 1971**

_Caro diario,_

_Anthony is burning with fever once more. This is so similar to his other fevers that I suspect it is a development of his dragon form. What does it say about me as a mother that I am relatively unconcerned of this bout of “illness”?_

_I prefer to think that I learned much from my cousins, and that Aldene has already prepared me for what is to come._

_Anthony’s next developmental milestone is to grow a pair of wings. They won’t be strong enough to support him, so he will spend the winter months building up strength so that they will support him in the spring, when he will be ready to take flight._

_How am I supposed to hide these from his father?_

_Thankfully, Howard had to fly out to California to broker a deal._

_I suppose the best I can do is look after Tony and make sure that he is comfortable. This should be over soon enough._

_Ciao_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I always love to hear your thoughts and reactions, or even just a kudos!


End file.
